conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Alamanalya
General information Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Vowel Length and Diphthongs Vowels are often regular length (hence explaining the low amount of words beginning in "õ" and those containing "u"), but they can be lengthened. Just like in Estonian and Finnish orthography, this is done by writing the vowel twice. For example: tîdruke (girl) - /tydru.ke/ vs. tîdruuke (quilt) - /tydruːke/ mõke (steel) - /mɤke/ vs. mõõke (waterfall) - /mɤːke/ Diphthongs are also quite rare, but do occur at times. Diphthongs with the sound ɪ are usually made with the letter ly rather than i''. Phonotactics Grammar Nouns There are four classes of nouns: those ending in -is (I, or ''clanaun), those ending in -a or -e (II, or clanadî), those ending in î or õ (III, or clanathalyar), and those ending in -o (IV, or clanavist). They can be declined into eight cases: nominative, accusative/dative, genitive, prepositional, instrumental, comitative, ablative, and semblative. They are also declined by number, either singular, dual, or plural, when no article or other means of disambiguation are attached. When there is an article, the singular form is always used. There are a very small amount of nouns that have a nominative form ending in "i" and "ö". In all cases but the nominative case, these are declined like class I nouns. Diminutive "të" When the diminutive suffix "të" is applied to a word, it is declined like a class II noun. The sva replaces the letter e'' when the word is declined, but not the letter ''a. For example, the word banikotë (little bed), is declined as: Other Nouns Ending in Ë'' Some nouns, such as ''hyöfë ''(park), don't have an apparent noun class. To find the right class, letters must be removed from the end until the next declinable vowel or cluster (a, e, i, î, is, o, ö) has been reached. The noun ''hyöfë is in class I, because the last declinable vowel is ö ''(hyöfë). Articles The definite article is attached as a suffix, while the indefinite article is a separate word placed before the noun. If the first letter of the article is a vowel, it is left out when added as a suffix to a noun ending in a vowel. The opposite applies to nouns ending in a consonant. Pronouns Personal pronouns are declined into five cases. They are not marked by gender. The genitive pronoun, as a suffix or a separate word after a noun, also is used for possession. ''In the chart below, (S) represents the singular form, and (P) represents the plural form. Verbs Verbs have two infinitive endings: -ad, and -õd. There are four tenses: present, past, future, and imperative. There are only two irregular verbs: lyõd "to be", and nad "to have". Vocabulary Example text I give Maria the pen. - Mi mahyo Mariete zumisa. Pablo wanted to go to the park, but his mom refused to take him. He cried like a baby. - Pablo malidõ mad al hyölur, daly madera-aly gesterõm go balyahyar. Lya jumiredam eto bambinoka. Aaron wrote some notes down in his notebook with the black pen, but they looked like a secret code. - Aaron skryibam noto il notolibrisilaly żumisigyena, de je xedikõnim-ko eto sekretvalodanka. Category:Languages